


Induce

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Humiliation, Parent-Child Relationship, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Helen knows early on: her daughter is no princess.





	Induce

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Princess Diaries' nor am I profiting off this.

The first public speaking meltdown happens in kindergarten. Helen makes her costume for the Christmas pageant, complete with a cotton ball beard and staff. 

One glance at the crowd induces projectile vomiting. Mia manages to splash the stage and a few other children. Everyone screams and runs off stage with a mixture of sobbing and shrieking. 

Helen cleans her up in the bathroom and promises everyone gets stage fright. 

Deep down she knows. Her mother-in-law would not clean her up, but flee from the auditorium. Judgment would never do. Shame would be worse. 

Her daughter is no princess.

Everyone knows.


End file.
